Masquerade
by Queen.of.D.0.r.K.s
Summary: Tenten may look like she doesn't care with romance and boys but the truth is, She's way more hopelessly romantic than her friends. She's been trying hard to get a boyfriend but her pride is just too big to swallow. Luckily, her prayers were answered. BUtT
1. Once upon a Time

**Summary:**  
Tenten may look like she doesn't care with romance and boys but the truth is, She's way more hopelessly romantic than her friends. She's been trying hard to get a boyfriend but her pride is just too big to swallow. Luckily, her prayers were answered. BUT unfortunately, She has to pick between two boys.

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own any of this characters and the name of the schools. **  
**

**Masquerade**

**CHAPTER 1  
**Once upon a Time

In Konaha, there are two prestigious school where only elite and _rich_ kids can enter. One is Eitoku School for the girls and the other is Ouran High exclusively for Boys. From the outide, it may seem like those school are rivals but NO NO NO. As a matter of fact, Eitoku's headmistress and Ouran's principal are both seeing each other. That's where you can say, LET the love begin.

**Eitoku High**

"Alright, that's a wrap for today" A tall, Beautiful young woman said "Your homework for tomorrow will be page 37. Whoever comes to school with no assignment shall be in detention for a whole week" She said fixing upon fixing her stuffs "And, TENTEN TAKAHASHI 2 WEEKS OF DETENTION"

With that, the said Tenten Takahashi woke up fom her nice Slumber.

"I'M INNOCENT!" her shocked self said making the whole class laugh. "Ms. Kurenai!"

"Ms. Takahashi, I'm just doing my job... And you must too"

"Now, I bid you all farewell and have a nice lunch" She said and went out of the classroom.

Tenten, a girl with Auburn hair with matching honey colored eyes, is just you typical high school girl... with a twist. She's normally sleeping or reading manga in class, Always getting in trouble and She hates boys.

"Tenten..." A girl with a pink hair walked in front of hair then gave her a devilish smile

"What did I do this time Sakura?" She asked

"Oh... nothing" the girl, Sakura, smirked.

"Except while you were sleepin" ino butted in "You were like.." She puckered her lips and showed a really obsessed-like kissy face.

"I WAS NOT!" Tenten defended herself.

Suddenly, a giggle from behind was heard. Tenten turned around and saw Hinata, her really shy friend, giggling like theres no tomorrow. "You are busted Tenten" She said with her meek little voice.

"I-" She was gonna try and justify herself but Ino cut in "YOU are completely BUSTED"

"That's right Tenten!" Sakura said and gave her a really devilish smirk "Spill it"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! stop making such a big deal out of it!"

"Of course we will... Tenten, the most boyish girl ever, is in love!" Ino said

"I am not _in-love_!" Tenten argued "AND don't shout it!" She whispered. "You see, I'm obviously helplessly romantic. All my life I've been reading mangas and such and of course, most of them have a pinch of romance in it. And I ... I don't even know how to explain it"

"Awww... Don't worry. Will help you" Sakura said and Ino nod.

"Yup Tenten, We will definitely help you" Hinata cheered.

"Thank you guyss.. but before that, can I have a request?"

"Sure..." Ino replied

"Let's eat first. I'm hungry!"

**At Student's Lounge  
**

The four best friend walked to their table carrying their trays and then settled in. They were about to eat when Shizune, the Headmistress' Assistant, stood at the Lounge's Azotea (**Authoress Note: **Eitoku's Lounge room has a Second floor/Mezzanine. Usually, it's for V. only. Just like in Hana Yori Dango) From the looks of it, Shizune is about to announce something important.

"Girls!" She shouted to get all of the girls' attention. "I have something important to announce" obviously "Our Headmistress planned a joint masquerade for all of you with the boys from Ouran High!" She announced making the girls so excited and started giggling and such... some even shrieked and screamed

"Tenten" Ino said as she grab her attention "This is it!" She said

"You sound like Michael Jackson" Tenten replied as she muched.

"Ughh Tenten! You wanted some help, now here it is" Sakura reminded

"Tenten... There's not much left to your pride, so I suggest you just swallow what's left" Hinata said. Everyone was shock for sure, it was true but it's still very meek and subtle.

"Wow!" Tenten said "But, you're right Hinata. Thank you" She smiled

"EVERYONE is oblige to wear a mask and to come! Understood!" and with that, the announcement is over.

"I didn't even hear the date, time and place" Ino growled.

* * *

**Ouran High**

"Naruto! The principal is looking for you!" Shikamaru, a boy with black hair tied up in a singel pony, informed.

"What did I do this time!" He asked completely shocked.

"I don't care. Just go and be less troublesome" He said as he went to his seat and... sleep.

"Oh god!" He pulled out his phone and started texting Kiba.

-**Principal's office**

"Naruto! come in" Naruto was about to come in, sweating like there's no tomorrow, until kiba ran in and...

"What now!" He asked Naruto as he pant.

"I send you a text message!" Naruto whisphered

"Oh! yeah" kiba pulled out his phone then "Naruto is inncocent!" he read "He didn't do whatever it is you think he did" He read and acted innocent, which was failing.

"Are you guilty or something?" Jiraiya, the principal, asked.

"Uhhh... that depends" Naruto said trying not to get caught.

"Whatever, I'll be letting you go for now"

"Why did you call me here?" the blond lad asked.

"Well,... We will be hosting a Ball with the Eitoku girls and ..."

**Ouran Lounge**

"GUYSS!" Naruto shouted above his lungs.

"WHAT!" almost everyone shouted back.

"No no! this is a good one!" Kiba clarified as he gasp for air because of all the running.

Naruto, stood up at the nearest table and then cleared his troat

"THERE WILL BE A MASQUERADE HELD!" He announced with a matching grin in his face.

"What so good about that?" Someone from the back asked rudely.

"I got my eyes on you" Naruto said as he glared at that guy "Anyway! IT WILL BE HELD WITH THE GRLS FROM EITOKU!" and with that, foods, papers and stuffs started flying away together with the boys' shouting for joy.

* * *

Okay, I edited it cause, well, I suck before. At least now, some way or another, I got an upgrade. I hope you all liked it.  
I've been editing some of my stories... actually only Summer Camp. But next stop would be My pride won't help me. So watch out for that!


	2. A Night to Remember

**Summary:**  
Tenten may look like she doesn't care with romance and boys but the truth is, She's way more hopelessly romantic than her friends. She's been trying hard to get a boyfriend but her pride is just too big to swallow. Luckily, her prayers were answered. BUT unfortunately, She has to pick between two boys.

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own any of this characters and the name of the schools. **  
**

**Masquerade**

**CHAPTER 2  
**A night to remember

Tenten inhaled and then exhaled. She was unsure of what's she's doing, She wasn't in the condition... or so she thought. Wearing frilly dresses, having make up and especially wearing _high_ heels is not something Tenten enjoys. So now, She self-declared that she is sick and will soon die.

'This will be easy' She thought to herself 'I can do-' She tried to encourage herself but was cut off by her parents

"Remember Tenten, you are to get home by 11 pm!" Her father reminded.

"And no Boys!" Her super strict mom added.

"Yeah I promise. No boys, Be home by eleven-"

"And absolutely no going home Drunk!" her mom added, again.

"Promise!"Tenten said while raising her _left _hand.

'Gosh, when will they give up?' Tenten told to herself completely annoyed

It was a really long ride toward Konoha Ballroom that's for sure. A really long ride of nothing but 'don't do this and don't do that' but fortunately, Tenten's agony was put to an end when the Driver said "Ma'am, We have arrive"

'Finally' Tenten sighed in relief "Well, Bye mom, dad. See you later" Tenten kissed their cheeks and then ran out of the limo.

"REMEMBER what we said okay!" Her mom shouted for one last time.

"Don't worry much dear, She's old enough to know" Tenten's dad reminded.

"She is, but try telling that to her brain"

* * *

Tenten was now infront of the gigantic door of Konoha Ballroom. She was thinking whether to enter or not.

There was an elegant mirror displayed just a few feet away from her so before she entered, She tried and studied herself for a moment.

"Well, I look like a girl..." She commented. Tenten was wearing a Snowy white fluffy gown with a yellow ribbon on her waist and matching yellow shoes. It was really simple yet really ellegant. Her hair on the other hand was tied in a single bun all up. (**Authoress Note: **The gown is like Kate Hudson's from Bride Wars. Her hair was like this- http : / / i387. photobucket. com/ albums/ oo316 /bakatenten /tumblr _ l37bdc0hNa1qzbgrio 1_ 500 . png .._ just remove the spaces_ )

Tenten inhaled then exhaled once again. "Okay, this will be easy... And OH MY GOSH I'M LATE!" She said to herself. She then pulled out her mask and wear it.

"Okay, 3.. 2.. 1" She then knocked on the door.

The door was then opened by two guards wearing a traditional uniform. She walked gracefully and tried not to mess everything up. And since she was _fashionably _late, All attention was now stuck on her.

'Oh god, please stop looking at me' She thought to herself.

"What a show of" Sakura said "Yeah, Attention seeker" Ino added

Just beyond somewhere, A guy with a bluish-black hair... smirked.

'Finally! I made it down without tripping' She sighed in relief. She then looked for a girl with a pink her. She saw one, but her hair was long. there was another one, but she has no blond friend with her.. And then there's a short haired pinkette with a blond dude and hinata. tenten knows her from everywhere.

"GUYS!" Tenten shouted quietly

"Huh?" Sakura and Ino bursted out.

"Tenten..." Tenten said

"OMG! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Ino commented "I didn't even recognized you... I even called you Attention seeker" She confessed

"And I called you Show of"

"Excuse me!" She blurted while crossing both her arms on her chest.

"ANYWHO~ time to have fun!" Ino said while clapping her hands (Their gown is up to you to decide... I'm too lazy to type)

"You look really good Tenten" Hinata commented with a giggle

"Thank you but... you look beautiful" She said with a warm smile "I'll be going to the dessert table if you need me" Tenten informed with a wink to follow.

"Oh God! This is Heaven!" She exclaimed as she look at the dessert table with nothing but sweets.

"Hey" The said guy earlier said... _seductively._

"Hi..." Tenten replied

"So, May I know the girl behind the mask?"

"No" Tenten answered bluntly with a devilish smile.

"Really now... How about a dance?" The guy then pulled Tenten into the dancefloor and then went on with the position

"As I remember, I didn't approved of this" Tenten replied

"Too late..." The guy smirked as he drags Tenten around.

"Do you mind! I must go back to my Heaven"

"You are in Heaven..." The guy smoothly replied as he leaned forward and kissed Her.

Tenten struggled to go out but was completely off guard when the guy suddenly licked her asking if he may come in. Tenten was now gasping for air.. fortunately, He made him go away.

"God.. I don't ever wanna do that again!" She said to herself panting.

"You are so inexperience. You can't even breathe!" The guy commented completely turned off.

"Disappointed? Good! now go AWAY!" Tenten shouted. (**Authoress Notes: **They're in the middle of the dance floor and yes, those party people don't care cause they're all caught in the love bubble and such)

The guy just sighed "Call me when you grow up little chick" and then he disappeared with the crowd

"Call me when you grow up~" She mocked "AND I AM NOT A LITTLE CHICK!" She shouted really loud making everyone's attention fly to her.

She even received a disapproving look from Kurenai. Even with a mask on, Kurenai knows her.

"This is too much drama!" Tenten said to herself and made her way out to the garden.

* * *

'Why did I ever agreed to come here!' Neji asked then began walking around the garden looking for something better to do.

Neji really enjoyed it out there, He prefers it better than going through all the drama inside.

He was really into his thoughts when suddenly

While he was walking, he heard some stomping and some curses flying away then saw a girl with a brown hair tied up in a single bun. She then sat at the marble bench just a few feet away from her. "I hate this!" He heard her say.

Neji began studying the girl. Her back was facing Neji but he can see how beautiful she is already. The petite waste, straight back, high class gown, and her fair skin, that's a sure sign of natural beauty.

Neji wasn't sure of what he's doing but he draw his self close to her... "Hi" he said with his oh so manly voice.

"Oh~ hi" She said with a matching sweet smile on her face.

By now, Neji can see how Beautiful she really is. Rosy cheeks, pink lips, long eyelashes, and the beautiful honey eyes that she have. Not to mention her sweet voice. She was wearing a really simple but yet, complicated, gown. It has a yellow ribbon on her waste that matches her white and yellow mask that was sure stunning... such as herself.

"What are you doing out here? alone?" He asked

"I hate it in there~ too much people!" She replied.

"I see, same here" He said "Do you mind?" Neji reached his hand asking permission if he may sit next to Tenten BUT she had the wrong Idea, She thought Neji was asking if she would love to dance with him.

Tenten don't want to be rude so she just stood up and... well, took his hand. Neji was sure confused, but he still got what she was trying to do.  
'Wow, fate loves me today' he thought to herself.

(**Authoress Note: **The sounds can be heard from there so ta-da!)

They just danced there... enough said.

**After a few hours of talking and Dancing**

"I can't believe we've been dancing for so long already" Neji said with a light chuckle.

"We had?" Tenten asked "For how long exactly?"

"Maybe.. 2 hours"

"WHAT TIME IS IT!"

"Uhhmm" He raised his risk and then looked at his watch "11:11"

"Oh wait.. I'll just make a wish...'Please! don't let my mom and dad murder me'" She said "Now... BYE!" She said then ran out as fast as she can

"Wait" Neji tried to stop her "I still don't kow your name.." He said, but was left unheard.

(**Authoress Randomness: **NEJI! what are you doing! chase her!)

* * *

That's it for now... I'm tired of typing..  
Next chapter would be funny~~

not much really.. But just watch put for that!


End file.
